


Ayant craché volcans

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Cry For Help, Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, Episode: s02e15 Friend Ship, F/F, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, PTSD Pearl, Pearlnet Bomb 2016, Post-Betrayal, Reconciliation, Sorrow and Anger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet avait dédaigné l'oracle affirmant que Pearl lui mentirait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayant craché volcans

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en l'honneur de PearlnetBomb 2016, sur le thème _Beginnings / Secrets_.
> 
> Contrepoint à _[Entrailles d’eau vive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7441846)_ , point de vue de Garnet sur des évènements semblables (de ‘Cry for Help’ à ‘Friend Ship’). Spoilers sur la saison 2.
> 
> Titre inspiré par le même vers du « Calendrier Lagunaire », dans _Moi, Laminaire_ , d’Aimé Césaire.
> 
> Tout appartient à la géniale Rebecca Sugar.

_j’habite un vouloir obscur_  
_j’habite un long silence_  
_j’habite une soif irrémédiable_  
_j’habite un voyage de mille ans_  
_j’habite une guerre de trois cent ans_  
_j’habite un culte désaffecté_  
_entre bulbe et caïeu j’habite l’espace inexploité_  
_j’habite du basalte non une coulée_  
_mais de la lave le mascaret_  
_qui remonte la calleuse à toute allure_

« Calendrier Lagunaire », in _Moi, Laminaire_

Aimé Césaire

 

D’un simple _« Tchip »_ des lèvres, Garnet avait dédaigné le terrible oracle aperçu dans un flash, en rajustant sa visière. La possibilité que Pearl lui mentît en reconstruisant la tour de communication, afin de fusionner une fois de plus avec elle, lui semblait grotesque. Pire, la culpabilité la brûlait pour l’avoir ne serait-ce qu’envisagé. La jadis terrifiante ballerine guerrière incarnait la Gemme la plus loyale qu’elle connaisse.

Le seul serment que Pearl eût rompu de toute sa longue existence, c’était celui de fidélité à HomeWorld, qui l’avait cantonnée à une servitude proche de l’esclavage, et dont elle s’était affranchie. Une société de castes, basée sur la haine, la colonisation et la violence ; où Garnet, fusion d’amour, était considérée comme une abomination inacceptable, devant être détruite de par sa seule création ; où la valeureuse Amethyst non plus n’aurait pas survécu, vue comme inadéquate et inapte ; où Steven, enfin, aurait été traité d’hybride et subi un sort qu’elle ne préférait pas s’imaginer. Une civilisation brutale, oppressante, qui méritait que l’on s’insurgeât à son encontre.

Même des millénaires plus tard, le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec les Rebelles étincelait encore dans sa mémoire, solide et lumineux. L’éclatant sourire accueillant de Rose Quartz, le fleuret de Pearl sous son menton tout neuf, la dureté de son regard cristallin adoucie lorsqu’elle l’avait reconnue et baissé son arme. Cette noblesse altière et dansante, quand la jeune Garnet n’était encore que maladresse et trébuchements. Ces dons martiaux qui rayonnaient de tout son être.

Puis le temps lui avait permis d’entrevoir les failles en la chevalière, les craquelures irréparables de la guerre, ses blessures – pas seulement physiques. Sa surprenante douceur, aussi, surtout depuis l’arrivée de Steven parmi elles. Ses crises d’angoisse où Garnet l’aidait d’un contact sur l’épaule, en lui conseillant d’un ton bienveillant mais ferme de respirer à fond, de ne se concentrer que sur sa voix, de fermer les yeux. Son échevèlement paniqué à la vue du portail vers HomeWorld réparé, les secousses telluriques de détresse qui firent trembler ses mains et sa voix, puis s’effondrer presque totalement. _« Elles reviendront ! Je ne peux pas le refaire. Pas encore une fois ! »_ Son apaisement soudain quand Garnet avait démoli de nouveau le cercle de pierre de ses énormes poings.

Mais aussi son courage sans égal lorsqu’il s’était agi d’affronter pour de bon un vaisseau ennemi, sa manière de pirater les données du tableau de bord avec davantage d’expertise qu’HomeWorld ne le croirait jamais, sa vaillance dans la lutte, malgré les traumatismes et la terreur. Ses innombrables talents, pas seulement belliqueux, artistiques également. La lente minutie avec laquelle Pearl reformait désormais sa forme physique, si opposée à sa hâte passée, quand elle s’empressait de retourner sur le champ de bataille se sacrifier pour sa suzeraine.

Rose n’avait toujours pas quitté le cœur de sa gemme – ne le quitterait probablement jamais – ; et cela agaçait parfois Garnet, surtout quand sa compagne en parlait avec une dévotion tant acharnée que malgré elle, elle serrait la mâchoire, détournait le regard. Surtout à la Fontaine, lorsque Pearl disserta passionnément à propos de la beauté, de la valeur inestimable, de la force de son amante, alors qu’elle restait toutefois pendue à son bras. Cela lui donna brièvement le sentiment d’être utile plutôt qu’aimée – ce qui lui était moins nécessaire qu’à d’autres, puisque Ruby et Sapphire s’aimaient à travers elle, mais qui restait une sensation désagréable.

 

Cependant, elle savait que Pearl lui était loyale, la respectait et l’écoutait, éprouvait des sentiments profonds envers elle. Sa seule réaction à l’idée de fusionner avec elle valait toutes les argumentations. Le regard de la Gemme était devenu liquide, rempli d’émotions qui la submergeaient. La main sur son épaule, Garnet lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas pleurer ; et Pearl avait ravalé ses larmes de joie dans un reniflement, s’était étirée dans un presque grand écart puis avait marché sur des pointes (comment parvenait-elle à réaliser cela si aisément ? des millénaires plus tard, Garnet en était toujours autant impressionnée), avait commencé à ondoyer…

Elles dansèrent avec un abandon tel qu’elles n’en avaient pas connu depuis des années – peut-être même des siècles. Le dos anguleux de Pearl contre son torse, son corps nerveux et agile qui prenait appui avec confiance contre le sien, sa main gantée passée le long de son épine dorsale en signe de soutien. Devenir Sardonyx, c’était un mélange d’exubérance et de félicité, une béatitude joyeuse qui irradiait de leurs trois gemmes. Un bonheur rare et pétillant, précieux.

Garnet savait le confort que Pearl en retirait, mais ne voulait pas transformer cette cérémonie en une habitude, et ne répondit donc pas à sa demande discrète, quand la destruction de la tour de communication fut achevée. Contrairement à Rose Quartz, elle refusait les solutions faciles, les réconforts creux, les réponses de fuite. Créer Sardonyx pour seulement soulager le mal-être de sa compagne ne guérirait pas vraiment ses peines ; ce ne serait qu’un camouflet paresseux. Elle pensait qu’elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Or ce n’était pas le cas.

 

Quand l’infâme prédiction s’était avérée cruellement juste, ce fut comme une gifle. Les propres problèmes de Pearl et son égoïsme s’étaient montrés plus forts que sa considération envers elle. Garnet la lâcha, horrifié, eut un mouvement de recul, puis un coup de sang. Les arguments d’Amethyst pour justifier un tel acte ne firent qu’aggraver encore son courroux viscéral. N’était-elle qu’un outil dont on utilisait la force ? Les deux autres ne la voyaient-elles donc qu’à travers le point de vue d’HomeWorld sur les fusions ? La négation de sa propre individualité lui fit grincer des dents, crispa ses phalanges.

_« Mettons un terme à tout ceci. »_

La danse qui forma Sugilite fut terriblement sombre. La jeune Amethyst, d’ordinaire si enthousiaste à l’idée de créer cette superfusion, s’avança avec réticence, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Garnet qui eut l’impression de se servir d’elle, de l’engloutir dans sa rage. Elle la fit basculer sans merci dans ses bras ; garda le contrôle tandis qu’elles pulvérisaient une bonne fois pour toutes cette maudite tour ; ne la laissa partir, essoufflée et  à genoux, qu’après que le reflux de lave furieuse se fût apaisé.

 

Suite à cette vague d'ire magmatique, un chagrin glacé la figea, engourdie d’une torpeur morbide. En elle, Ruby restait pleine de rancune, et Sapphire, tétanisée de peine. Sur le point d’être défaite, Garnet erra sans but jusqu’au coucher du soleil, de portails en portails, d’océans de magma en abysses. Elle aurait voulu trouver Malachite, la vaincre à elle seule, même si ses visions l’avertissaient du danger. La probabilité demeurait très faible, mais cette aventure malheureuse lui aurait au moins appris à ne pas se fier aux statistiques.

Le lendemain, dans le van qui l’emmenait – les emmenait – en _road trip_ avec Steven et son père Greg, elle ne décocha pas un mot de tout le voyage, secrètement désarticulée par ses deux moitiés en pleine dispute. Et, lorsqu’au motel de KeyStone, elle défusionna en contrecoup à cette querelle, Garnet cessa temporairement d’exister – hormis en leurs âmes, qui bien entendu, s’aimaient toujours – ; preuve, s’il en fallait, de l’ampleur sismique du choc.

Une fois reformée, une grande partie de ces émotions bouleversantes avait été évacuée, même si cela ne signifiait pas qu’elle pardonnerait à Pearl. Pas pour le moment. C’était trop tôt.

À leur retour, Pearl semblait se confier à Amethyst, installées dans le salon. À sa tentative hésitante pour lui parler de nouveau, Garnet l’arrêta d’un simple « Pas maintenant » qui suscita néanmoins son enthousiasme. C’était là se réjouir bien vite, car il lui fallait encore réfléchir.

Là où Rose oubliait et effaçait, Garnet, elle, n’avait pas le pardon si rapide.

Elle lui montra les dents quand Pearl fit mine de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, après lui être tombée dessus par accident, deux jours plus tard. Ne cessait de soupirer ou de grogner, maussade. Des éléments plus anciens venaient se conjuguer à la trahison récente, alimentaient sa colère froide. Par exemple, l’insensibilité de Pearl devant les fragments de Gemmes fusionnées revenait la frapper, comme des coups à l’estomac différés. Ne l’avait-elle jamais considérée que comme une fusion, au-delà d’une personne (ruminait Ruby) ? N’était-ce pas encore, tout simplement, l’expression de la dramatique mauvaise estime de soi de sa compagne (nuançait Sapphire) ?

 

La confession de Pearl dans le piège du vaisseau en ruines lui démontra que c’était Sapphire qui avait raison. Et la situation était encore pire que ce qu’elles en avaient perçu.  

Pearl… ne se voyait pas comme Garnet la voyait. Nulle trace de la valeureuse renégate, de la talentueuse ballerine, de la scientifique de génie, de la figure maternelle, de la compagne aimée. Elle ignorait sa propre valeur. Avait intériorisé d’intenses brimades d’HomeWorld sur la nature organique et donc inférieure des perles, sur la déformation qui rendait la gemme de son front oblongue et non ronde. Elle se croyait inférieure, parlait d’elle comme était « défectueuse ». Cela brisa le double cœur de Garnet de l’entendre froidement s’analyser ainsi.

Et elle comprit aussi que Pearl allait trop mal pour intégralement saisir l’ampleur du désastre. Puisqu’elle était persuadée de n’avoir aucun impact sur ce monde, elle n’avait même pas compris que son mensonge affecterait Garnet de la sorte. Peut-être aussi parce que Rose Quartz tolérait ces dérobades, les secrets, la manipulation. Mais Garnet n’était pas Rose, et il était temps que sa compagne apprenne les conséquences de ses actions.

 

Elle lui raconta la dispute entre Ruby et Sapphire. Le fait qu’elle avait défusionné. Sa détresse, sa colère, son chagrin. L’œil grand écarquillé, larmoyante, Pearl en était bouleversée. Elle n’avait effectivement pas pris en compte les liens qui l’unissaient à Garnet, la confiance rompue ; elle n’avait vu que sa souffrance, et une manière de l’alléger.

Un simulacre. Leur relation ne pourrait avancer si elle continuait à la surestimer, et à se dévaluer en parallèle. Et Garnet déboulonna donc patiemment le piédestal qu’elle commençait à lui ériger. Non, elle n’était pas parfaite. Oui, elle connaissait, elle aussi, des moments de faiblesse ; elle choisissait simplement de ne pas les montrer, et tentait de ne pas les laisser la consumer.

Et surtout, oui, Pearl valait quelque chose – tellement davantage que ce qu’elle croyait faussement d’elle. Parfois, Garnet puisait de la force en elle. Et l’admirait sans retenue. Si elle comprenait enfin qu’elle contrôlait sa propre destinée, et qu’elle devait aller de l’avant, alors il serait possible à Garnet de lui faire confiance, à nouveau.

 

Le regard brillant de reconnaissance de Pearl lui fit comprendre que c’était là les mots dont elle avait besoin. Davantage qu’un simple « Je te pardonne » vide de sens. La dislocation de leurs liens se restaura brutalement, au rythme des murs mouvants autour d’elles. La place leur manquait pour une danse de fusion, alors Sardonyx surgit d’une étreinte aussi puissante que leur réconciliation, plus calme qu’à l’ordinaire.

Elles défusionnèrent l’une à côté de l’autre, sans portés gracieux ou tendresse apparente, mais lorsque Pearl se retrouva vautrée sur elle une seconde fois dans la même journée (à croire qu’elle le faisait un peu exprès), Garnet se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait plus aucune envie de la réprimander. Et au contraire, lui offrit un sourire et une blague.

Pour que leur relation reparte du bon pied.


End file.
